Cards and tickets have been widely used in many industries for purposes such as identification and recording. For the purpose of the following discussion, we refer a card to a flat, thin piece of media generally made of paper, cardboard or plastic. Hence, a card as used herein not only refers to the credit card or smart card that conforms to the ISO-7816 standard, but also cards with different sizes and shapes, including paper cards that may generally be known to be used as ticket, boarding pass and post cards. For example, many public transport systems make use of a card processing machine to automatically release a barrier when a user presents a valid card. The card will first be transported to a reader inside the processing machine so that its content can be read and modified. Afterwards, it will either be returned back to the user, or redirected to a storage bin for future use. Hence an efficient and effective card transport system is required. Existing card transport systems use frictional means exerted from one or more rotating belts to carry the card from a card entrance point to its exit. As the belt makes physical contact to the card and relies on frictional force to drag it along, surface wear and tear on the card may develop; and the information stored onto it may be corrupted or erased.